New School
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: Katryn is new to Domino High. While she's there, she meets the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, and helps them solve a few Romantic problems. Will be Yaoi in the end. J&SK, YY&Y, R&OC(tiny bit), R&B, possibley M&OC.
1. Chapter 1 New School

Ok everyone… This is my first EVER story. I'd love criticism, so be as nasty as you like!!! I'll probably end up updating the story as I go along, so if you continue reading, you might want to re-read every now and then. I'll update when I can, but with school it might be hard. Enjoy!  
Lil' 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1 New School   
  
Shrugging her bag higher onto her shoulder, the girl took a deep breathe, and pushed open the door. The teacher at the desk looked up and said  
"Ahh… Konichi wa. You must be the new student."  
At this, all the students previously gossiping stopped, and turned to stare at her. Too nervous about her first day, the girl just smiled and nodded.   
"Alright then, I'm your home-room teacher, Ms. Kalina. I have your timetable here." Walking to the teacher's desk, she took the sheet of paper the teacher was holding out.  
"Welcome to Domino High, Katryn-san."  
The girl bowed. "Thank you, sensei."  
The teacher frowned at her slightly, then looked around the class. Thinking maybe she'd done something wrong, Katryn held her breathe.   
"You'll need a sponsor." Her teacher said. "Someone to show you around, and make sure you don't get lost. Any volunteers for a sponsor?" She addressed the students who were quietly watching. Katryn turned to look at the sea of faces. No one moved.  
The teacher pursed her lips, and looked around once more.  
"Ryou!" she barked.  
Startled, a boy with white hair in the middle row, near the window looked up, stunned.  
"Uh.. Yes sensei?" he said, blinking owlishly at the teacher.  
"You can be Katryns's sponsor."  
"Me, Miss? Are you sure?" He said looking stunned.  
"Yes, yes I'm sure. You're both foreign so it does kind of make sense." She said, dismissing the boy with a slight wave of her hand, before turning back to Katryn.  
"You can take the seat next to him. Ryou will show you around, help you get used to school here, and make sure you know all the rules."  
Katryn nodded, and bowed again, heading towards the seat indicated.  
"Uhm…sensei?" Ryou, her sponsor said.  
Sighing, the teacher turned, "Yes, Ryou?"  
"That's Maric's seat sensei, what about him?"  
The teacher frowned. "He can sit the next one over, if he even turns up. That boy is always late."  
As she said this, the door to the class room swung open, and a darkly tanned boy with light blonde hair stumbled in crying "I'm here, I'm here!"  
"Yes Maric, we noticed." The teacher said, and rolled her eyes. Some of the students snickered.  
Katryn watched as Maric headed over to where she was sitting, and wondered if she should move. When Maric reached the desk, he blinked, then looked at her with amazement. After staring for a few seconds, he shrugged and turned to find the desk behind him, and on her right empty. Pulling the chair out, he literally fell into, and dropped his bag on the ground before falling fast asleep, his head making a loud thud as it hit the desk.  
Katryn stared at him stunned, then as the boy beside her started to snore lightly, and giggled before she could suppress it.   
_Oh well,_ she thought._ Moving might be a nightmare, but at least this ones entertaining!_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok… that's all for now!!! I've already written the second chapter, but it needs a bit of editing. I'll put it up in a few days. Thanks for reading, and please feel free to criticize or comment on the story!! If you have any ideas, they'd be appreciated.  
Lil' 


	2. Chapter 2 Chemistry

Alright… this is the second chapter. Nothing much, just really introductions still. The chapter will jump characters a bit, but it should be easy to tell who's who. I won't put any specific signals in yet. Note: Italics is thinkin!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2- Chemistry   
Ryou looked at the girl sitting beside him. The new student he was to 'sponsor'. He'd never had to sponsor a person before, and being shy, he wasn't looking forward to it. Resigned to his fate, Ryou studied her. She was tall, by Japanese standard, which meant compaired to the rest of the world she was average height. Her eyes were a deep emerald colour, and Asian looking, with the slight almond shape. Her hair was red-brown, and in a bun, high on her head, with wisps of wavy hair coming out. She was slender, and definitely female, with what people would call 'curves in all the right places', and tanned skin, only slightly lighter than the boy on her other side, Maric's.   
_Definitely very pretty_, he thought.   
Ryou looked at her for a second longer, then pulled out his timetable. Reaching over to the girl who was now looking around the class, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned to him and smiled.   
"Hi" he said "I'm Ryou-kun"   
Turning in her chair so she was fully facing him, she held out her hand.   
"Katryn-san", she said as he shook her hand.   
Pulling his chair closer to her desk, he lay his timetable on top of it.   
"How about we see what classes we have together?" he said smiling.   
"Ok" she said smiling back, she pulled her own timetable out and lay it next to his.   
Ryou frowned at the sheet. Maths, Chemistry, Biology, Computing, English and History. He looked at his own. They shared four of the six classes.   
"Here we go. We're in Chemistry, Biology, English, and History together." He said, pointing to the relevant classes.   
She simply nodded, and smiled slightly.   
"We've got Chemistry first up, then recess. During recess I'll show you where your other classes are, and introduce you to some people. That alright?" he said, looking at her.   
"The sounds great, thanks." She said smiling again.   
Ryou smiled back. _She seems really nice._ he thought. Just then, the bell rang and Ryou stood, grabbing his things. "Alright, lets go."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
As the bell rang signaling the end of home-room, Katryn stood and picked up her bag, sliding the strap over her shoulder. Folding up her time-table again, she slipped it into her pocket.   
"Alright, lets go." Said Ryou, as he too stood and collected his bag.   
She followed his as he led the way out of the room and down the hall.   
"Chemistry is on the third floor, so we have to climb a few stairs. Do you have all your books?" he asked, looking at her.   
Smiling, she patted her bag. "Yup."   
He just nodded. The hallway outside the classroom was soon packed with students, all talking and yelling, pushing and shoving on their way to their first class. Katryn walked behind Ryou, and he shouldered a way through the throng of students.   
After walking up two flights of stairs, they arrived at the Chemistry room just as the bell for the start of class rang. Taking a deep breathe, Katryn followed Ryou into the class, and into chaos. There was no teacher in the room yet, and all the students were using this lack in discipline to entertain themselves by talking and throwing things. The students were all either yelling at the top of their lungs, throwing things, or in the case of two boys in the back, making out. At the sight of a blonde and brunette boy making out Katryn stopped dead, eyes widening.   
_Well... people here don't seem very shy about that kind of thing._   
Katryn didn't have anything against people like that… it was just… In Public?! She shook her head. Ryou, noticing what she was looking at grinned at her.   
"Just ignore those two, ever since they got together they've been all over each other."   
Katryn nodded wide-eyed, and tore her gaze away from them, before following Ryou and sitting in the desk alongside his. The two boys were a row behind and two seats to the left of her, and she could hear some disturbing noises coming from them. Forcing herself to ignore the sounds, she pulled out a book of paper, and got a pen. Ryou, she noticed had already done so. Unable to think of anything to say, she just sat there and fiddled with her pen.   
Sighing, she glanced up, then looked back down at her blank page before doing a double-take. At first glance, she wasn't sure, but she could swear there was a midget sitting on Ryou's desk. Upon taking another look, she noticed it wasn't a midget, just an extremely short Japanese boy. He looked like he could have been 7. His hair looked like that of a clowns, in her opinion, sticking up and multi coloured. Suddenly imagining the boy with white make up and a red nose, she giggled. Hearing her giggle, the small boy looked at her, and Ryou who'd been previously talking to him, looked as well.   
"Oh!" cried Ryou, blushing. "I'm so sorry! Yugi, this is Katryn. She's the new student."   
"Hi" said the clown named Yugi happily, waving.   
Blushing slightly herself of thoughts of Yugi as a clown, she smiled and said Hi back.   
Yugi leaned forward, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door banging open, and slamming shut. Shocked, all three looked up, and noticed the teacher which had just entered. He was short, chubby, and pretty much bald, with glasses perched on the end of his nose. Noticing the way the walls were shaking after the door being slammed, Katryn changed her opinion on the teacher. Maybe the chubbiness wasn't fat. Upon sight of the teacher, Yugi's face had gone white, and he quickly scampered to his seat, a row in front of them.   
The teacher walked to his desk and slammed his books and papers down onto it, causing it to shiver as though it were afraid of him. He stopped, and glared at the students before screaming, "Why aren't you working instead of wasting time! You know you're meant to be reading up on Electrochemical cells!" He slammed his fist down on the desk before roaring "GET TO WORK! And if I hear ANYONE talking, you'll all have detention!"   
At this, anyone who had been whispering shut up, and all those away from their seats bolted back.   
Blinking, Katryn opened her book to the right chapter, and prepared herself for a boring two hours.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all!!! The third chapter will introduce more characters, and will probably hint at shounen-ai between Yugi and Yami. Hmm… Hang on… I think I'll do a quick character list. I'll be using mainly the English names (I am English!!) she here. And btw… appologise for spelling!   
Ryou-hikari  
Bakura- yami  
Maric- hikari  
Malic- yami  
Yugi- hikari  
Yami-yami(duh)   
Joey(Joeseph) Wheeler- aka Mutt, Puppy, Jounichi Katsuya  
Tea- aka Anzu  
Seto Kaiba- aka… Money bags!   
Tristan- aka Honda  
Duke- aka Otogi  
That's about it I think….. And don't forget!! Feel free to criticize my writing!!!!   



End file.
